majorgalacticwarroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Technology
Rifles M4 Carbine- A very old gun that is only used for training purposes. M5 Charge- When humans first found Civilization in the Galaxy they had the M5's with them.It was quickly adopted by the Galaxy Council and was made into the M6.It fires Regular bullets but they shock you afterwards. M6 Pyro- After the M5 was adopted it was made into a design where instead of electricity it fired flames.It is the most common used weapon in the New Union. M7 Blaster- A Prototype weapon that is used to blast enemy soldiers with a degree of Flames and Electricity and is Battery Powered by Plasma Batteries.It is used by the Infinite Military Force CE Pyro- The most common weapon used in the Confederate Empire.Made by former New union Scientist.Fires Flame lit bullet CE Pyro Zap- It uses Fire and Electricity to shoot.It overheats after 3 shots.It is used by the Nuclear Thunder Corps Sniper X1- Flame rounds,Used by New Union. Sniper Z3- Electricity rounds,Used by Confederate Empire. Shotguns and Pistols Master Shotgun- Electricity rounds,Used by both sides Semi-Master Shotgun- Flame Rounds,Used by both sides Foreground Shotgun- Bullets,used by New Union .900 Magnum- Electricity Rounds,Used by New Union Tropical .67 Pistol- Sectorian Creation,Flame rounds,Used by New Union Rebel Class M12- Electricity Rounds,Used by Confederate Empire Rebel Class M11- Bullets,Used by Confederate Empire Rocket Launchers&Bombs RPG 9- Standard Class Rocket Launcher,Used by both sides Spear Launcher- Heat Tracking Rocket Launcher,Used by New Union Skull Class Launcher- Heat Tracking Rocket Launcher,Used by Confederate Empire Standard Jet Bomb- Missile Equipped on most Air Force Planes and some Confederate Space Command Planes. Nuclear Missile- A dangourous Radioactive missile invented by Humans.It can wipe out an entire Country,Used mostly by the New Union Armor Built Weapons and Abilities Wrist Flamethrower- Is basically a Fuel Tank with a small Hose under the Wrist.Activated by pushig the Lever right on the Fuel Tank.(Can be replaced with Wrist Rocket) Wrist rocket- A Rocket on a small Launcher activated by a small button on the back.Heat Seaking included.(Can be replaced with Flamethrower) Shoulder Mounted Machine Gun- A Machine Gun on the Soldiers shoulder that can be moved onto they're back.Used mostly by I.M.F. N.T.C. and Zerknoid. Abilities (I.M.F. and N.T.C. only) When given your Injection Shot is recieved you can get upgrades for it over time.Here is a list of them Flame Hands- Shoot Flames directly from the Palm of your hand.Flame color can be chosen. Electric Hands- Shoot Electricity from your Fingers.Great for Water Working Troops. Telekenisis- Move objects with the power of your mind.Great for Pilots who need to Dodge or throw back Missiles. Hypnotize- Make people fight for you for a short while by touching them.Great for Solo Missions. Freeze Hands- Freeze people by shooting mist way below the Negatives right from your palm and shoot at them.Or maybe you just make a temporary ice spear.The possibilities are endless! Raise Dead- Raise Dead Enemies and use them to help you fight.Again Great for Solo Mission Vehicles Passenger Planes- Used for Civillian Air Travel Passenger Ship- Used for Civillian Space Travel Passenger Boat- Used for Civillian Water Travel Car/Truck- Standard design as always except some can hover and some can Drive and some can do both Tank- Military Heavy Vehicle used to take on many enemies,Can turn invisible Jet Plane- Military Vehicle used for Air and Space Battles,Can turn invisible Jeep- Military Transport Vehicle used to take soldiers from A to B.Can hover and Drive and goes in many different designs for different species. Submarine- Used for Underwater Battles,Can turn invisible Water Cruiser- Navy vehicle used for water battles and carrying Jets Space Cruiser- Used for Space Battles. Other Technology Translator- Always worn to translate other Languages.Looks like a set of Headphones that can change other Languages so that users may talk with ease Quick Transport- Little pods that travel through tubes to get from A to B faster. Holograms- Technology used for a Variety of things:Surfing the Internet,Work,Controling a vehicle,Etcetera. Jetpack- Used for Flying around(Mostly used by Military but some Civilians use it) with Fuel. Nuclear Injection Shot Grade 4- Used for I.M.F. soldiers during training.Gives them allot better Reflexes and better Agility and Stregth. Thunder Injection Shot Perk 2- Used for N.T.C. soldiers during Training.Gives them Better Reflexes and Better Agility.